An Unlikely Hero
by Kirsty1988
Summary: Who will save Stacy when Randy is mistreating her?
1. Chapter 1

An Unlikely hero

Chapter one

Stacy was pushed into the corner once more as she was instructed on what to do in tonights match, he breathed heavily on her and kissed her, she pushed him away and he slapped her across the face and she yelped in pain. She was scared to run away from him, she had tried it before but he found her and gave her a beating she'd never forget. He told her that she better not even think about trying to leave him again.

They left the locker room, for his match, he dragged her by her arm like she was some kind of animal and led her to the stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Making his way to the ring being accompaniied by Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton!" Lillian shouted.

Randy had a smug look on his face he kne he annoyed the fans and felt good when they booed him, they disliked how he treated Stacy and disliked how they wouldnt let her go, he wouldnt even let Stacy compete in any of her own matches without him being there with her, because he knew if she got the chance she would try to escape from him and he wasnt going to let that happen.

Randys oppenent that night was Eugene, Randy just smurked, he knew that this was an easy win for him, Randy started things beating Eugene into the corner and banging his head on the turnbuckle, this was a mistake by the legend killer because Eugene started to get angry, Randy managed to run outside of the ring and he hid behind stacy, the fans booed him, what type of man was he to hide behind a woman. He shouted at her an told her to get a chair, she refused and tried to get away from him, he held her back, she managed to give him a cheap slap across the face and all the fans cheered, Stacy stood on the other side of the ring out of harms way. Randy got a chair himself and started to hit Eugene with it repeatedly, he didnt care about loosing, he just wanted to take his anger out on someone.

Eugene rolled to the outside of the ring and the referee helped him to the back, he was really hurt. Now that Eugene was gone Randy turned his attention to Stacy.

"Stacy... get in here NOW!" shouted Randy.

Stacy slowly made her way up the steps and climbed into the ring, she didnt take her eyes of he chair that still remained in Randys hand, she was scared she knew this man was not afraid to hurt her.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy will you ever learn" he said as she cowered in the corner, as Randy lifted up the chair to hit her.

End of CHAPTER

hey guys i know its only a short chapter but i wanted to end on a cliff hanger lol to keep you all thinking anyway please review it xxx


	2. Chapter 2

An Unlikely Hero

Chapter 2

The lights went off for a couple of seconds, when they came back on Randy was flat on his back in the middle of the ring with the chair beside him, Stacy was still sat in the corner and looked confused as did the fans. Who had come to her rescue the thought ran through her mind as Randy began to get to his feet. He looked at Stacy and held his head where he now had a cut from the chair shot. He grabbed Stacys arm again and dragged her to the back.

"Who the hell was that" Shouted Randy angrily as he pushed open the locker room door.

"I have no idea, dont look at me like that" said Stacy.

"Well im gonna find out who it was, and once im through with them its your turn, now come on lets go, get my bags" Randy shouted heading for the door.

Stacy followed, her head down, she just wish this would end, she hated being pushed around especially by Randy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hotel Stacy had been locked in her hotel room by Randy, he had gone of with some brunette he had met at the bar. She lay on the bed picturing her rescuer in her head, she had no idea who it could be. Just then she got a message on her phone which read " Stacy dont be afraid, Ive got my eye on Randy, he wont hurt you"

Stacy didnt recognise the the number so she texted back "Thank you and dont i get to see who my rescuer is"

No one texted back, Stacy was a bit dissapointed but was still greatful to who ever it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy made his way back to the hotel room late that night, Stacy was asleep peacfully on the bed. Randy went over to the bed and shook Stacy awake.

"Right get on the couch" Randy poined to th small reg couch in the corner of the room, which looked uncomfortable.

Stacy didnt need to be asked twice she knew what would happen if she didnt do as she was told.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stcy tried her best to get to sleep, but it was no use she couldnt get comfy, she sat up and turned on her personal CD player, the song playing was Kelly Clarksons Behind these hazel eyes, it reminded her of Randy and how badly she wanted to get away from him, she would never let Randy see her cry, he would feel great about that. She thought about how things between her and Randy had been before, he was sweet and down to earth and good looking, everyhing she wanted in a man, but that had all changed because Randy got easily jealous when she spoke to other guys.

After hours of trying Stacy finally fell asleep.

End OF Chapter

hey please review and give me your ideas who you think is the one that saved Stacy xxx


	3. Chapter 3

An Unlikely hero

Well you guys who reviewed thanx nad ill try my best make this fic good if you wanna give me any ideas feel free.

Chapter 3

That night on Raw Randy was determind to find out who had spoiled his fun with Stacy.

"Come on" Shouted Randy dragging Stacy to the ring once more.

Once again the fans booed him, but he didnt mind he was used to it.

They entered the ring, Randy pushed Stacy through the ropes, and she feell to the mat, Randy didnt bother helping her up he just walked stright past her to get a microphone.

"Now it seems someone backstage likes getting involved in other peoples business" said Randy.

Stacy had now got to her feet and was stood behind Randy. She thought about doing somthing to him but didnt really know what to do. She finally made up her mind and gave Randy a low blow. She was just about to run when Randy grabbed her leg and pulled himself up, he set her up for the RKO, but once again the lights went off, when they came back on, both Randy and Stacy were laid in the ring. Randy had obviously done the RKO quickley to Stacy, but Randy looked like he was in pain, he was holding round his throat trying to catch his breath. Randy left the ring dragging Stacy who was still unconscious from the RKO.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the man that had attacked him and saved Stacy. He didnt really get a good look at him because he was attacked again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stacy came round she was in an empty locker room that no one was using, she looked around expecting to see Randy but no one was there. She got up and walked to the door, as she opend it she ran into someone that was coming into the room.

"Sorry" said Stacy not looking up "I have to get back to Randy before he finds out im gone".

"Hes not going to find out, Ive taken care of him, hes been taken from the arena, hes gone to hospital" said the man.

Stacy looked up into the eyes of the man that had saved her once again.

"Thank you Taker, I would never have thought you would be the one to save me" she smiled.

"No problem" said the Undertaker "Just dont let it get out that is me who saved you, everyones suppose to be afraid of me"

"Taker, from now on ill never be afraid of you, I have seen a nice side of you tonight and I like it" smiled Stacy.

"Thanks that means alot" said Undertaker.

"Dont mention it" Stacy smiled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nxt night on Raw Randy had a match against the Undertaker, he still didnt know that he was the one that had been saving Stacy. Stacy was not at ringside that night, she still hadnt gone back to Randy.

After the match was over the bell rang and the Undertakers music filled the arena he had won, as the Undertaker was about to leave the ring Randy hit him in the back with a chair, as he fell Randy continued to hit him repeatedly. He stopped for a second and smiled at the crowd and Undertaker sat up and grabbed Randy by the throat, but he reversed it into an RKO. Then Randy got the chair again and placed the Undertakers head through the chair and clombed the turnbuckle.

End of chapter

Well another cliffy read and review xxx


	4. Chapter 4

An Unlikely Hero

Hiya guys thanks to all of you who have reviewed I do appriciate it xxx

Chapter 4 

Randy climbed the turnbuckle he was about to jump of when the lights went out, when they came back on Randy was laid in the middle of the ring. He looked up the ramp and saw the Undertaker and Stacy stood at the top. Stacy kissed the undertaker on the cheek and they made their way backstage.

"Well Stacy, never thought I'd be saying this to you, Thankyou" Undertaker smiled.

"Well I couldnt let him do that to my hero could I" Laughed Stacy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week on Raw the Legend Killer made his way to the ring, he grabbed a microphone of Lillian.

"Now Taker, I want back whats mine, Stacy is my property, shes not yours, thats why im calling you out now, so you can hand her over" said Randy.

Takers music filled the arena and he made his way to the ring followed by Stacy.

"Did i hear you correctly, Stacy is your property, well from where im standing she is no ones property not mine and definately not yours" growled the Undertaker.

"Shes mine and im taking her back tonight" said Randy as he went to grab Stacy.

He didnt get very far because the undertaker stood in his way. Randy acted like he was going to back off and leave, but he quickly gave undertaker the RKO, knocking him out cold, he then got a chair and was just about to hit him with it when Stacy tried to pull it off him. Randy just laughed and pushed her into the turnbuckle. Randy then finished what he had started, he placed the undertakers head through the chair and climbed the turnbuckle, this time he hit it. Stacy quickly got to her feet and removed the chair from the undertakers head, she was trying her best to hold in the tears, she felt like this was all her fault.

Randy got to his feet, pleased with himself for what he had just done, he then grabbed Stacys arm and took her backstage, she tried her best to get away from him but she couldnt.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy, when will you learn, you will never have me out of your life, and nobody is going to save you" Shouted Randy

"Undertaker will be back and hes gonna beat you" Shouted Stacy.

"Wanna bet" said Randy " hes gonna be out for a very long time"

"Takers strong, it wont be long" Stacy smiled.

"Randy slapped her across the face " It will be along time, you wont want him once im through with him".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week on Raw Randy continued to mistreat Stacy everytime she mentioned anything about the Undertaker.

"Would you please stop going on about that man" shouted Randy.

"Why you scared of him" said Stacy.

"Me scared never, you are the one who should be scared because there is no one here to save you now" Randy laughed " Dont be worried, come ere"

Randy grabbed her round the waist and kissed her as she tried her best to pull away. Once he did let go she slapped him across the face hard. Randy just laughed and pulled her by the arm to the ring, he had a match with Kane that night and wanted to use Stacy to help him win.

Kane started with the upper hand on Randy, Stacy was cheering Kane on, she enjoyed seeing Randy hurt. Randy rolled out of the ring and got a chair as he went to hit Kane with it Stacy grabbed it off him, Randy let go of the chair and grabbed Stacy by the hair, before he could do anything Kane choke slammed him onto the floor outside the ring, Stacy ran to where it was safe. Randy started to get up and rolled himself into the ring.

Kane picked him up and went for another chokeslam, no one noticed that Randy had the brass knucks on his hand, he punched Kane in the head and gave him the RKO for the three count. Randy then went to get a microphone.

"Stacy get in this ring right now" Shouted Randy.

Randy then went to get a chair.

"Now I want you to do to Kane exactly what I did to your friend the Undertaker"

He handed Stacy the chair, she looked at Kane then back at Randy.

END OF CHAPTER

Hey all I couldnt help but leave this as a cliff hanger please review xxx


	5. Chapter 5

An Unlikely Hero

Hey guys this chapter is gonna be a bit shorter than all the rest please review thanx xxx

Chapter 5 

Stacy thought for a while, wondering what she was going to do, should she go for Randy and hit him with the chair, or do as Randy had told her so she wouldnt get beat up by him.

Stacy went to hit Randy with the chair but he ducked out of the way and Stacy missed. Stacy dropped the chair and Randy backed her into the corner, he laughed. Stacy was scared she had no idea what Randy was going to do, she couldnt hit anyone with a chair the way Randy had done to The Undertaker, so hitting Randy was her only option.

Randy picked up the chair again, Stacy was still in the corner, he walked up to her, a mist had started to crawl in and it was hard to see, the lights went out and a bolt of lightning hit the ring, Randy fell to the mat in shock, looking around him to see if anyone was coming. The lights came back on and Stacy was gone, Randy was still shocked in the middle of the ring. Before Randy could leave the ring Kane stopped him and gave him the chokeslam. He then to left the ring leaving Randy flat on his back in the middle of the ring. Randy got to his feet to leave again, the lights went out again and Randy stopped "13 Days" a voice said, Randy looked scared to death, he knew the voice belonged to The Undertaker, but what did he have instore for him, in thirteen days in was Unforgiven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy got backstage and caught sight of Stacy, she was talking to Kane. Randly slowly made his way over to them.

"Stacy come on, we are leaving" said Randy "Get my bags"

"What did you just say to her" growled Kane.

"Wow big guy, she always carries my bags mind your own business" said Randy.

The two of them looked like they were going to fight, but Stacy stood between them.

"No kane, its ok, I have to get his bags" Stacy said, her head down, she then headed to Randys locker room. Randy smiled he always got what he wanted especially from Stacy. His smile soon dissapeared when Kane said "13 Days" and started to do his evil laugh. Randy left and headed back to his locker room where Stacy would be.

He walked into his locker room and grabbed hold of Stacy and pinned her to the wall.

"You dare try anything like that again and you will be sorry" said Randy letting her go.

Stacy remained quiet, she picked up Randys things and the left the arena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Raw the next week Stacy and Randy arrived, Randy was looking happy with himself, and Stacy was following quietly behind him, they were heading to the ring.

"Now Undertaker, Ive had enough of you bothering me and my girlfriend" said Randy pulling Stacy to him, who in return gave him a dirty look.

"Why wait 13 days, when you can take me on now" said Randy. " What is it going to take to make you get out here right now" he looked at Stacy and he smiled, he knew The Undertaker wasnt there, he was just trying to manipulate him by using Stacy. Stacy took the microphone off Randy who looked shocked.

"Randy, I hate you and I cant wait to see what Taker has instore for you at unforgiven" said Stacy.

"Awwww thats the nicest thing you have ever said to me Stace, to bad your not going to be at Unforgiven to see me beat the Undertaker" said Randy.

Randy grabbed Stacy by the hair and the fans started to boo him, Stacy slapped him across the face hoping that would stop him, but it didnt.

END OF CHAPTER

Hey all please review and thanks as always xxx


	6. Chapter 6

An Unlikely Hero

Chapter 6 

Hey guys please review and thanks to you who have done already I really appreciate it xxx

Randy dragged her to the middle of the ring, he set her up for the RKO again, but somthing stopped him, a voice inside his head, he let Stacy go and headed backstage, leaving the fans and Stacy confused. Stacy left the ring and made her way to Randys locker room.

"Randy, what happend out there, not that Im complaining or anything" said Stacy

Randy didnt day anything to her, he just left and she followed him, still confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Unforgiven and Randy had still not spoken to Stacy or anyone else about his actions this past week on Raw. They were both heading for the ring, Randy was not dragging Stacy like he normally did, she was just folowing him quietly. Randy climbed into the ring followed by Stacy, he got a microphone.

"Now all Ive heard this week is, why didnt you Rko Stacy, what happened out there, well im not here to talk about that, im here to call out The Undertaker, I know hes here, So Taker, come on out" said Randy.

The Undertakers music filled the arena, but he was no where to be seen. Then from out of no where The Undertaker appeared, he hit Randy over the back with a steel chair and he fell to the mat. Stacy looked shocked, she exited the ring and stood where it was safe. The Undertaker set Randy up for the tombstone piledriver and hit it perfectly. He then placed Randys head in the chair and climbed the turnbuckle, before he could jump of Stacy climbed into the ring with a microphone.

"Taker, please dont do that, please" pleaded Stacy.

The Undertaker came down off the turnbuckle and gave Stacy a confused look.

"I know Randy has done some bad things in the past but no one deserves that" said Stacy

By now Randy had managed to get to his feet, he pushed Stacy out of the way and jumped onto the Undertaker. Stacy still had the microphone in her hand.

"Guys, please stop" said Stacy.

The two of them carried on fighting with each other, Stacy got between them and they stared each other down. Randy quickly got hold of Stacy and pushed her to the mat he then rko'd the Undertaker and left the ring, motioning for Stacy to follow him, she did as she was instructed, he took her by the arm back to his locker room.

"I sure showed him" laughed Randy.

Stacy shook her head and sat down on the bench.

"You better show me some respect, oh and by the way the only reason i didnt rko you last week was because I wanted the Undertaker to think I was going soft" said Randy.

Stacy gave him a dirty look. She was secretly wishing that she hadnr bothered to save Randy from that sick attack from the Undertaker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night Randy was messing around again with Stacy, she didnt like it, he was just about to hit her again when the lights startedto flicker and they turned blue a mist covered the floor of the locker room, the door slammed open and Randy stood in shock, he was scared, not that he would admit it. Stacy on the other hand knew who this would be playing mind games on Randy.

"Whats up Randy baby, scared" smiled Stacy, her smile glowed in the blue lights.

Randy gulped "Me, Im not scared, no"

The Undertaker came in the locker room without Randy noticing him, he stood behind Randy.

"You scared Randy" whispered the Undertaker.

Randy slowly turned round and took a step back as he came face to face with the Undertaker. Stacy gave Randy the low blow and exited the locker room.

"See you tommorow" growled the Undertaker pushing Randy to the floor and leaving the locker room aswell.

End Of Chapter

Please Review, thanks as always xxx


	7. Chapter 7

An Unlikely Hero

Hey guys I managed to make this chapter alot longer than usual lol, enjoy and please review thanks to all of you who are sticking by me :) xxx

Chapter 7 

The next week on Raw The Undertaker was in the ring joined by Stacy. The Undertaker got a microphone.

"Randy get your ass out here, right now" shouted the Undertaker.

Randy didnt come out.

"Randy I know your back there, If you dont come out im just gonna have to come back there and get you myself, your not scared are you"

There was still no sign of Randy, so The Undertaker left the ring, leaving Stacy waiting. As he got backstage he walked past a monitor, somthing made him walk back, the monitor showed the ring, he saw Stacy, Randy was coming up behind her and she hadnt noticed him until he grabbed her round the waist and put his hand over her mouth, he pulled her backstage through the crowd, The Undertaker ran to save Stacy but it was to late Randy had already left the ring with her and they were nowhere to be seen, where was he taking her nobody knew, Raw had only just begun and Randy had a match later that night, would he be there?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night The Undertaker had a match, despite all the thoughts he had running through his head he still managed to pick up the victory, as Taker was going to leave the ring somthing came up on the titantron, it was Randy, Stacy was crying in the background.

"Hey Taker" Randy smiled "You wanna fight me so bad, your going to have to come her" Randy was in the parking lot and Stacy was on the ground crying. Randy picked her up by the hair and looked into her eyes. He slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Hurry up taker, it can only get worse" Randy laughed as the screen went blank.

Undertaker ran to the parking lot, Randy was no where to be seen when he got there, but Stacy was still on the ground wiping away tears from her eyes. Stacy looked scared as The Undertaker made his way towards her.

"Stace, you ok" he asked.

She barely had chance to answer him because Randy hit him hard over the back with a chair. He rolled onto his back and sat up, Randy took a step back in shock, The Undertaker grabbed him round the throat and chokeslammed him through a car windscreen.

The Undertaker went over to Stacy, he helped her up and she hugged him, he put his arm round her not really knowing what to do.

"Taker, thankyou" said Stacy.

"Stacy, cant you get away from him,why do you have to do everything he says" said The Undertaker.

"I have to, my contract says I have to manage him, theres no way out for me" cried Stacy.

"There must be someway, he shouldnt treat you like that, you deserve to be treated so much better" said The Undertaker.

Stacy smiled, her smile quickly dissapeared when she saw Randy climbing of the car. The Undertaker turned round and came face to face with Randy.

"Taker, I have had enough of you getting involved in my business, I want you in the ring next week on Raw" said Randy

"Id love to and if i win you have to leave stacy alone" said The Undertaker.

"Ok and if I win Stacy has to do exactly what I say no matter what it is, if she doesnt she has to leave Raw" laughed Randy.

"Ok, I guess i dont have a choice, Im willing to try anything to stop you harming Stacy" sighed The Undertaker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week on Raw Randy and the Undertaker had their match, Stacy was at ringside, she was upset with the way things had turned out, what if Randy won, what would he make her do, if Undertaker won she would be free from Randy and she wanted that so badly, she longed to have matches of her own and wanted a chance to get the womens title, she would never get that opptunity while she was with Randy, he wouldnt let her do anything.

Stacy looked on as Randy and the Undertaker exchanged punches. She desperately wanted The Undertaker to win. she wanted to be free. As the two went at each other Randy knocked the Underaker into the referee, knocking himout cold on the mat, Randy smiled and gave Undertaker the RKO and went to get a chair, Stacy stood infront of him preventing him from getting one, Randy pushed her to the ground and picked up a chair. The Undertaker was back in the ring trying to revive the referee. Randy slid into the ring with an evil smirk on his face. Randy lifted the chair but Undertaker managed to get ou of the way before Randy could hit him, The Undertaker then set Randy up for the chokeslam, he lifted him into the air but Randy managed to reverse it into the RKO for the three count.

Stacys heart sank as Randys music filled the arena. Randy pushed the Undertaker to the ouside of the ring, he then got a microphone, he smiled whilst all the fans were booing him.

"Well stace, you know what this means, your mine you have to do what I say, or you have to leave Raw" Randy laughed "Now come in the ring and join me"

Stacy slowly made her way up the steel steps, she stood beside Randy and held her head to the ground.

"Stacy, dont be afraid, wait there a minute" Randy slid out of the ring with the chair and he hit The Undertkaer over the back again with it. He then lifted him onto the edge of the ring and pushed him into the ring, he hit him again with the chair as he spoke.

"Stacy" said Randy as he placed the Underakers head through the chair "I think you know what I want you to do"

Randy took a step back and looked at Stacy who was shocked at what Randy wanted her to do. What could she do, she didnt want to leave Raw, she looked at Randy again, he was motioning for her to climb the turnbuckle, Stacy stared at the turnbuckle wondering what she was going to do.

End Of Chapter

Hey guys please reviw, Ill try and have the next chapter up for the weekend xxx


	8. Chapter 8

An Unlikely Hero

Hey guys please review, Iv gone with a twist with this chapter, let me know what you think and enjoy xxx

Chapter 8 

Stacy slowly walked past Randy to the turnbuckle, passing him a dirty look, she started to climb the turnbuckle with her back to Randy, then the fans started to cheer, The Undertaker had sat up and removed the chair from his head, he grabbed Randy round the throat. Stacy climbed down from the turnbuckle and smiled. The Undertaker chokeslammed Randy then gave him the Tombstone Piledriver for good measure, he then picked up a microphone.

"Randy this is far from over" The Undertaker growled, He whispered somthing in Stacys ear as he left the ring and she smiled as she watched him go, Stacy stood in the corner as the referee tried to help Randy up, he pushed the referee away from him and ordered Stacy to help him, she had no choice but to do as she was told, she took Randy back to his locker room and sat him down.

"What did Taker say to you out there" shouted Randy.

"Nothing, he didnt say anything" said Stacy not wanting Randy to know.

"Randy held his head in his hands "Ive had enough of all your lies"

"Lies, what lies have I told you" shouted Stacy getting angry she had had just about enough of Randy now.

"Let me think" said Randy " You lied when we first met, you said Iwas the best thing that had ever happend to you, then you go and flirt with other guys and act like I dont even exisit, its like I ment nothing to you"

"Can you blame me, the way you push me around, thats not suppose to make me want you, and you were the best thing that had happend to me, your the one who blew it by starting pushing me around and telling me what to do, it was like i was some kind of slave" said Stacy.

"Well, that was the only way I could keep you in my life, If i let you go you would probably go off with someone else and forget all about me, so thats why I do what I do, I make it so you dont have a choice to see me, so you have to do things for me, its the only way I can see you all the time" said Randy.

"Randy, Im not just gonna forgive and forget like that, after all the pain and sadness you've put me through each and every week, Im not gonna forget this for the rest of my life, how would you feel if you had a sister and some guy was beating her up and pushing her around" said Stacy.

Randy paused and looked at the floor, it hit him like a ton of bricks, what was he doing, how could he do this, what kind of man pushes around a woman, he had so many thoughts running through his head.

"Stacy, Im sorry, I know all Ive done was really wrong of me, and I now deeply regret it" sighed Randy.

"I cant trust you" shouted Stacy "How can I after all this time, If I do forgive you how do I know that your not gonna do it all over again."

"You have my word Stace" said Randy reaching out to take her hand.

Stacy didnt speak, this was the first time she had heard Randy apologise to her, to anyone for that matter, but she still knew he wasnt to be trusted no matter how convincing he might be.

"Well, come on lets get back to the hotel, we can talk more there if you like" said Randy.

"Ok" Stacy sighed still not really knowing what to think of what had just happend.

Later that night Randy and Stacy went to a local bar, it was quiet as the bar wasnt really populor, Stacy felt strange, it had been so long since her and Randy had been out together, could he really be changing or was this all an act to make her forget about The Undertaker, she didnt know what to think.

"So what you having" said Randy getting up to go to the bar.

"Ill just have a coke for now thanks" Stacy smiled, somthing she hadnt done in a long while since she had been with Randy.

Randy returned with the drinks and sat across from Stacy.

"So" said Randy not really knowing what to say.

Stacy looked at Randy "You know its really nice for you to take me out for a change, it beats being locked in a hotel room all night"

Randy looked at the floor then back at Stacy.

"Stace, Im really sorry, for every thing" said Randy.

"Randy" Stacy sighed " Its gonna be a very long time before I know if I can trust you again"

"Just let me prove myself" said Randy.

"Ok, but its not going to be asy" replied Stacy.

Randy smiled and drunk his drink, he now had Stacy right where he wanted her.

End Of Chapter

Can Stacy really trust Randy again... Find out in the next chapter, and review please :) xxx


	9. Chapter 9

An Unlikely Hero

HIYA GUYS SORRY ITS TOOK A BIT LONGER TO UPDATE BEEN BACK AT COLLEGE, PLEASE REVIEW XXX

CHAPTER 9

It was Raw. Stacy and Randy had just arrived at the arena together. Randy looked happy and so did Stacy. They ran into The Undertaker as they made their way to their locker room.

"Hey Stacy" said The Undertaker completely ignoring Randy. "Everything ok"

"Everythings great Taker thanks" said Stacy smiling.

"Good" said The Undertaker walking past her and knocking into Randy as he left.

Randy was just about to go after The Undertaker but Stacy held him back.

"Randy, just leave it" said Stacy.

Randy could feel himself getting annoyed but he managed to keep calm for Stacys sake.

That night Randy had a match against John cena, it was a match to decide who would become the number one contender to face Edge for the title, Randy was hoping to win, he had been waiting for his second shot at the title for a very long time and now that he had his chanve he wasnt going to let any thing get in his way.

"Good luck out there tonight" said Stacy.

"Thanks Stace" said Randy "Now come on its time to go"

Stacy followed Randy out of the locker room and sneekily smiled behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy and John stared each other down then went at each other. John knocked Randy to the mat and Stacy pretended to look unhappy when Randy looked her way. John gave Randy the Five Knuckle Shuffle and the crowd cheered him on as he went for the FU. Randy managed to reverse it into the RKO and the fans booed as he cheekily smiled. John got to his feet and knocked Randy into the corner, Randy pushed him away and clotheslined him the fans booed again. Randy took no notice and set John up for another RKO. John turned round just in time before Randy had a chance to do the RKO John pushed Rndy accidently into the referee who fell to the mat. John went to try and revive the ref but Randy gave him the RKO without noticing Stacy coming into the ring with a chair. Stacy stood behind Randy he still hadnt noticed her, he was to busy running his mouth to John as he lay flat on his back in the middle of the ring.

Before Randy had a chance to turn round Stacy hit him hard over the back with the chairshe then left the ring, Randy fell in pain to the mat beside John, Stacy walked up the ramp, then looked back at Randy lying helplessly in the middle of the ring, she smiled then went through the curtain.

Back in the ring John had got to his feet, he had no idea of what had just happened, he set Randy up for the FU, he hit it perfectly and the crowd went wild, he went for the three count and got it, the referee just managed to make the count, he hadnt seen either what had gone on with Stacy. Randy rolled to the outside of the ring, still confused about what had happend, he then saw on the titantron a replay of what Stacy had done to him, he didnt get angry he looked more shocked than anything else, he then left the rinside, he struggled to walk then fell half way up the ramp.

Then the lights went out, Randy was still layed on the ramp, but when the lights came back on Randy was gone he was nowhere to be seen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage Stacy was sat on her own on noe of the steel chairs that was in the catering department of the arena, she thought long and hard about what she had just done to Randy, she wanted to show him that she wasnt afraid to stand up to him anymore and she had done just that, Randy didnt even see it coming, just like she hadnt all that time ago. She got up and went to see The Undertaker in his locker room.

When Stacy got there and opened the door The Undertaker was no where to be seen, but on the floor lay Randy, his eyes where closed and his arms were crossed across his chest, Stacy stared at Randy laying there wondering what could have happend to him, what was he doing here, just then someone placed a hand on her shoulder, Stacy spun round and was greeted by The Undertaker.

"Nice job out there tonight Stace, I couldnt have done it better myself" said The Undertaker.

Stacy smiled "I knew you'd like it, he didnt even see it coming"

"He sure didnt, and I finished the job for you, he wont be bothering you again espescially after No Mercy anyway cos I have a challange for Mr Orton here and he will find out exactly what it is next week on Raw" laughed the Undertaker.

"I can't wait to see his face" said Stacy joining in with The Undertaker laughing.

End Of Chapter

Hiyaz hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and ill update ASAP XXX


	10. Chapter 10

An Unlikely Hero

Hey guys sorry its been so long since iv updated, my grandma passed away last weekend so its been a tough time xxx

Chapter 10 

On Raw the next week Randy was in the ring, he got a microphone and began to speak.

"Stacy, I know why you did what you did last week, I deserved it after everything Ive put you through over the past few months and I dont blame you for what you did, I blame the Undertaker if he wasnt around me and you could have sorted things out, we could have been together" said Randy.

Before Randy could say anything else Stacys music hit the arena and she stood at the top of the ramp.

"Randy, Randy, Randy, What I did to you was nothing to do with the Undertaker even if he wasnt around I still would have done what I did last week and we would definately not be together what gave you any idea that we could, I mean look how you treat women, Im suprised any girl looks at you twice, thats because they dont know what your really like, your an animal and deserve everthing you get from the Undertaker" said Stacy.

Randy shook his head "Stacy, I know what im like and im trying my best to change for you, but like it or not your contract says you still have to be with me" Randy smiled and twisted the microphone around.

"Well thats what I wanted to talk to you about, see last week I was talking to a friend of mine and he wants a little match with you at No Mercy" said Stacy.

"Oh yeah and what match would that be" said Randy.

"You verses the Undertaker, and whoever wins gets my contract for a year" shouted Stacy as a look of shock appeared on Randys face.

"Fine" said Randy "I know I can beat him, Ive done it before so its not going to be that hard to do again"

Stacy smiled and turned to leave. "Oh and Randy one more thing, Turn around"

Randy turned around and the Undertaker stood before him, he picked him up for the Tombstone piledriver and hit it, a mist crawled into the arena and The Undertaker left the ring, leaving Randy amongst the mist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy sat in his hotel room that night thinking about what could happen on sunday at No Mercy. He didnt want to loose Stacy, he could only blame himself for how things had turned out between them, he wished he had never got so angry with her, things were so good between them before and he just wanted things to go back to normal, he liked it that way, him being happy and Stacy being happy aswell, he had to go and spoil things. He picked up his cell phone and decided to phone Stacy to one again try and sort things out between them.

"Hello" Stacy answered.

"Stace, its me" said Randy quietly.

"Randy" Stacy sighed "What do you want"

"Stace, I dont want this match to take place, I dont want to loose you, please will you reconsider, we can make things right if you just give me a chance" pleaded Randy.

"Randy, everything for the match is already finalised we are gonna go through with it wheather you like it or not" said Stacy.

"Please Stace" shouted Randy.

Stacy didnt answer.

"See you on Sunday" growled a voice as the phone cut off.

Randy slammed his cell phone down, he knew that the voice belonged to the Undertaker, now he wanted nothing more than to win and to get Stacy back with him, he was going to do everything he could, he didnt care about the pain he put himself through, he just wanted Stacy to be at his side, he wanted a chance to show her that he could change and hopefully sometime in the future she would be able to trust him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed quickley and No Mercy was right around the corner, it was saturday night and Stacy was sat at the hotel bar having a drink. She swirled her drink around in her glass thinking about what could happen at No Mercy, she really hoped that the Undertaker would win and would get her away from Randy, she would finally be free, even though The Undertaker would still have her contract he would let her do things that she wanted to do when she wanted to do them. She knew that if Randy won he would be nice to her but for how long? she just couldnt trust him she knew him to well, he could change just like that. As these thoughts ran through her head she didnt notice Randy join her.

"Hey Stace, looking foward to tommorow night" said Randy smiling Cheekily.

"I sure am Randy, I sure am" Stacy smiled.

Randy smiled and left the bar and went and sat with Triple H and Shawn Micheals. Stacy finished her drink then headed back to her hotel room, she kept her eyes on Randy as she left, he smiled at her as she made her way up the steps, she smiled back and held his gaze for a couple of minutes before she finally snapped out of it, she quickly ran up the steps and to her hotel room, she sat down on the bead andm thought, Could she be falling for Randy all over again?

End Of Chapter.

Hey please review, thanks xxx


	11. Chapter 11

An Unlikely Hero

Ok guys here it is the final chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter please review thanks xxx.

Chapter 11

It was No Mercy, Stacy sat in her locker room, tonight she had asked for a room of her own. For some reason she couldnt stop thinking of Randy, what should she do she thought, should she tell Randy about her feelings or just resist them. She desperately wanted to resist them because she didnt know what would happen with Randy, there was no way that she could trust him, not yet anyway. There was a knock at the door, but Stacy was to deep in her thoughts and she didnt hear it. The door opened and in walked Randy, he placed his hand on Stacys shoulder and she jumped in shock.

"Randy, what are you doing here" said Stacy

"I just wanted to see you, theres no harm in that" Randy smiled.

"Well, you better go im expecting someoneone" said Stacy trying to get rid of him quickley.

"Is this someone the undertaker by any chance" asked Randy, even though really he knew that it would be.

"As a matter of fact it is, so if you dont mind please go now, I dont want any fighting before the match" said Stacy.

"Ok Stace, I'll leave" Randy pulled Stacy to him and kissed her not letting her go until she pushed him away.

"Randy, what are you doing" said Stacy wiping her mouth.

"Nothing Stace, Im leaving now, see you out there" said Randy as he left the room.

Stacy sat down, why had Randy just made a move on her like that, she had just started to believe that he could change for the better, she should have known it was to good to be true, could he ever change. There was a knock at the door again, Stacy thought it must be Randy again.

"Randy go away" shouted Stacy walking to the door.

She opened it and saw it was The Undertaker not Randy.

"Taker, hi" said Stacy slightly embarrassed.

"You ok Stace, whats Randy been up to, he hasnt hurt you has he" said The Undertaker.

"No, nothing like that" replied Stacy.

"So he has done somthing has he" said Undertaker.

Stacy paused " he kissed me"

"and" said the Undertaker.

"And I pushed him away, I didnt want him to do that, thats all he wants from me" said Stacy.

"Well Stace thats all going to change tonight, when I beat him" said The Undertaker smiling.

Stacy smiled back, she had never realised it before but he had a really nice smile, he was so sweet and caring, she hadnt noticed that before.

"Well good luck, not that you need it and I'll see you out there" said Stacy.

"Thanks Stace, see you later" said Taker as he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally it was time for the match, Stacy was watching at ringside as both Randy and the Undertaker made their entrance. Stacy and the Undertaker exchanged smiles and the match was underway. Randy got a cheap shot in, he was jealous of Stacy and Undertaker because they had become such good friends over this past year.

As usual Randy was up to his usual tatics to try and win, trying to get chairs when the referee wasnt looking. Undertaker glared at Randy and backed him into the corner, Randy tried punching him to try and get him out of the way but it didnt work. Undertaker grabbed Randy round the throat and dragged him to the middle of the ring, Randy was lifted into the air and managed to reverse the chokeslam in a DDT. The fans booed as Randy smiled. Undertaker wasnt down for long though he sat back up and Stacy cheered with the fans. He grabbed Randy by the throat again and sucessfully delivered the chokeslam to Randy. The fans cheered as The Undertaker went for the pin. Randy kicked out after two and Stacy looked upset. Randy got up, and quickley knocked the Undertaker in to the referee which looked accidental but it wasnt. Randy slid out of the ring while Undertaker was trying to revive the Ref. Randy went to get a chair, but Stacy got to it before he could. She smiled at Randy and passed him the chair, but before he could take it form her, Stacy hit him with it and chucked the chair to the ground, the fans cheered as both Stacy and the Undetaker shared a laugh.

Undertaker lifted Randy back in to the ring and went for the pin. Two count again. What was it going o take to beat him. Undertaker lifted Randy again and went for the tomstone piledriver, but still Randy reversed it in to the RKO. He went for the pin but the referee wasnt looking, Stacy was on the apron distracting him. Randy got up and walked over to her.

"Get off Stace, unless you want me to knock you off" whispered Randy in her ear.

"Go to hell" said Stacy slapping him across the face and Jumping down.

Randy held his face and turned around, Undertaker was waiting behind him, he gave him the tomstone piledriver and went for the three count, he got it.

Stacy jumped up and down and came into the ring to join the Undertaker. She couldnt help but hug him, she was so happy. Undertaker smiled too, finally Stacy was saved from Randy, he had been given what he deserved. Randy was helped to the back by the Refereee leaving Stacy and The Undetaker in the ring.

Stacy took the Undertakers hand, she looked at him, then went in to kiss him, Undertaker backed off he just wasnt expecting it, what could Stacy possibly want with him, he never thought she would like him like that. Stacy turned to leave, thinking she had just made a big mistake, but Undertaker pulled her gently by the arm back to him. He put her hair back over her shoulder and kissed her. The fans were going crazy. These two were so unlikely to be together.

As they parted from their kiss they smiled at each other. Undertaker took Stacy hand as they left the ring. Walking up the ramp The Undertaker picked Stacy up, he had finally saved her and nothing was going to hurt her again, not while he was around anyway.

The End.

Well guys hoped you enjoyed this Fic. There is going to be a sequal which will be started once my other 2 fics are completed. please review and let me know what you all thought about it thanks xxx


End file.
